Boquita de miel
by Sara Wells
Summary: Servir comida, retirar platos, anunciar la próxima película. A eso se había reducido la vida de Sakura como asistente de pasajeros, hasta que le tocó recibir en su autobús privado a Syaoran Li. Un tipo que no se molestaba ni en darle la hora aunque compartieran un pasado común. Estúpido cantante de Rock. UA


**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Nota: Contiene lemon explícito y lenguaje obsceno. Si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

"**Boquita de miel"**

**Sakura POV**

Nunca pensé verme atrapada en otro cruel infortunio del destino, aunque la última vez, esto me hubiese dejado una preciosa recompensa que con mucho esfuerzo conseguí aceptar. No me había percatado del letargo en el que había sumergido mis necesidades hasta que me encontré nuevamente con él.

Creo que todos en la vida hemos tenido un amor platónico por el que suspiramos, una fantasía inalcanzable con un chico que no se molestaría ni en darnos la hora o en otro caso, con un mejor amigo que te mira como su hermana. Lamentablemente, yo vine a fijarme en un tipo que se apasionaba tanto por las guitarras como por las mujeres.

Lo vi por primera vez en la playa cuando él todavía no era nadie para el mundo, salvo el pequeño grupo de seguidoras que lo rodeaban por su bronceado cuerpo desnudo bañado de arena. Los rayos del sol, jugaban con su cabello, otorgándole destellos áureos que combinaban con sus ávidos ojos sedientos de fama y colmados de mentiras.

En aquel entonces, yo era una tonta chica de pueblo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad por azares del destino. Mi madre había decido probar suerte en Tokio con su pequeña compañía de Catering, de lo contrario nos la pasaríamos sirviendo té y crema de elote a las señoras de abolengo en Tomoeda, que eran únicamente la esposa del alcalde y sus tontas amigas con sombreros gigantes. Llevaba vergonzosamente un bikini de una sola pieza y unos shorts amarillos que cegaban a cualquiera porque me daba pena enseñar las piernas.

Coloqué mi toalla no muy lejos de él, mientras lo observaba sustituir su guitarra por una pelota de voleibol. Debía tener sus buenos veinte años y no fue hasta esa noche, en su concierto de fin de verano que se percató de mi existencia cuando la multitud eufórica me apretujó tanto al borde del escenario que me ardían los pulmones al respirar.

No sabría decir si su música era o no buena porque lo único que me importaba era salir de ese infierno al que me había condenado solita. La gente me empujaba de un lado otro para arrebatarme mi lugar al frente mientras yo luchaba aferrándome con las uñas a la tarima. Sabía que si me apartaba de aquel rinconcito, sería aplastada por una legión enloquecida de fans. Como quien se lanza mar, golpeándose inesperadamente con el arrecife.

Su mano estaba sudorosa cuando me la tendió, invitándome a subir. Su cuerpo embadurnó al mío de un éxtasis que desconocía o quizá, fue su voz la que sugestionó a mi corazón a depositar mis ilusiones adolescentes en ése hombre que me cautivó dedicándome su última balada como si de verdad significase algo para él. Al terminar el rasgueo de su guitarra, explotaron los vítores de la multitud y el orgullo rebosante de su mirada.

Dedicándome un guiño, se marchó con su grupo a la fiesta que celebrarían alrededor de una fogata. Sin embargo no me sentí capaz de seguirlo para acurrucarme en sus piernas como lo habían hecho docenas de chicas a lo largo de la tarde, tenía obligaciones que cumplir en casa y un honor que respetar a cuestas.

Mi mamá siempre había tenido especial cuidado con mi crianza, no era sobreprotectora ni tampoco me estaba preparando para que fuese una mojigata, simplemente me aconsejaba tener los ojos bien abiertos cuando se trataba de hombres. Lamentablemente las mujeres Amamiya teníamos el don de fijarnos en los hombres equivocados. A partir de ese día, cuando no estaba ayudando a mamá en su negocio, buscaba los sitios donde estuviese tocando la banda de Syaoran con la esperanza de que él recordase a la torpe chica que salvó sin querer en la playa.

Había escuchado por alguna de sus fans, que su familia era adinerada y para mi suerte o desgracia, una noche conseguí colarme en una de sus fiestas exclusivas en la mansión Li. El motivo de tan alocada celebración era su primer sencillo liderando las listas de favoritos en la radio. Y aunque llevé mi mejor vestido, me sentía como el patito feo en un charco de cisnes. Caminaba cojeando cada tres pasos porque me había torcido el tobillo atravesando los arbustos, donde perdí también el pendiente favorito de mamá. Ella iba a matarme en cuanto llegara a casa y no movida por razones materiales, sino por la confianza que me atreví a traicionar.

Syaoran estaba sentado alrededor del bar, alejado de las mujeres en ropa interior y de la multitud drogada que bamboleaba las caderas en la pista de baile. Tenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y un cigarrillo en la boca cuando me apuntó con su mirada. Me sentí dichosa porque me había seleccionado de entre una turba de mujeres preciosas que le habrían proporcionado el doble de placer que una chiquilla que no tenía la mayor experiencia de nada.

Estúpidamente, salté a sus brazos y atendí sus necesidades, creyendo que así me ganaría un poquito de reconocimiento en su vida. Pero en cambio, fue él quien se lo ganó a pulso en la mía. ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez el evento más catastrófico en la vida de una mujer? Pues yo encontré la respuesta a la mañana siguiente, cuando me tocó despertar desnuda en una cama desconocida, completamente sola. Syaoran ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirme o decirme que había tenido una buena noche conmigo.

Disfruté todo lo que hicimos aunque él no fue suave la primera vez, y tampoco importaba porque no me quedó tiempo de concentrarme en otra sensación que no fuese placer. Era ridícula la forma en la que me enamoré más de él en cuestión de horas, compartiendo mi intimidad con la suya. Pero más grotesca fue la manera en la que tuve que despertar de mi idilio ficticio en una mansión de paredes transgredidas.

Al abandonar aquella casa con mi corazón desgarrado, supe que me había infiltrado en un mundo al que no pertenecía, que la culpa de todo mi dolor era exclusivamente mía. Syaoran estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres pasaran de su cama a la de sus amigos a mitad de la noche; muestra de ello eran el montón de cuerpos desnudos apiñados en un sofá. Me horroricé con la imagen y supliqué no vislumbrar entre ellos a mi estúpido amor.

No tuve la fuerza suficiente para buscarlo y me marché a casa, sin derecho a llorar mis penas. Mamá no me dirigió la palabra desde ese día, sabía que había herido sus sentimientos echando a perder nuestra relación de confianza por una tontería. No podría decir qué me dolía más en aquel entonces, si su indiferencia o la de Syaoran. Quizá la de ambos, porque los dos jugaban un papel importante en mi vida.

De eso hacían diez años, no volví a buscar a Syaoran por el mero temor de sumarle una decepción a mi remendado corazón y porque mi pequeño hijo nunca me perdonaría haberle ocultado la verdad sobre su padre. No tenía fuerzas para reparar nuevamente una relación de confianza, aunque Nadeshiko adoraba a Kei Lang, sabía que en el fondo no me había perdonado.

Ella encontró divertido que la agencia me obligara a servir como asistente de pasajeros en el maldito autobús, donde la banda _KCrw _haría su tour benéfico en el norte del país. Me preparé psicológicamente para soportar el hundimiento de mis defensas al verlo armar sus orgías en el poco tiempo que les quedaba para dormir; tenía esa mentalidad de los cantantes de Rock, pero Syaoran se encargó de liquidarla los primeros tres días. Las drogas y mujerzuelas estaban prohibidas durante el viaje.

Sin embargo, el mar dejaría de ser salado si todo el mundo obedeciera las reglas. Hacía dos noches, fue imposible deshacerse de un par de groupies que olvidaron ponerse ropa interior o eran tan desdichadas que ni siquiera les alcanzaba la quincena para comprar bragas. Entre los hombres decidieron solidarizarse a la causa nudista, arrojando la ropa por la ventana y yo acabé recluida en el pequeño dormitorio con Syaoran parodiando a un centinela junto a la puerta.

En nuestra semana de convivencia, aprendí que era un hombre bastante irascible, al menos conmigo. Me gruñía cada vez que servía los desayunos o repartía bebidas y toallas limpias después de los conciertos. Hasta llegué a pensar que me recordaba, pero después me di cuenta que simplemente me consideraba una zorra esperando la oportunidad perfecta para seducir a los miembros de su banda o a él mismo. Me lo había dejado claro la noche pasada, cuando el motorista me contó un chiste y mis carcajadas resonaron en todo el autobús, despertándolo. Incluso tuvo el descaro de acusarme de intento de homicidio por distraer a Akira, un hombre entrado en años, casado y con cuatro hijos.

Lindo concepto tenía Syaoran de mí.

El último concierto se llevaba a cabo mientras descansaba en el sofá con un pase VIP colgando de mi cuello. Los chicos me habían comentado que finalizarían su gira con una breve entrevista a los medios y un pequeño anuncio que a Syaoran le precisaba ventilar. Curiosamente me había invitado a estar presente, quizá para humillarme anunciando su próxima boda con una modelo de renombre mundial. Evento al que ni en el más desesperado de mis días pensaba asistir.

Tenía alrededor de cuarenta minutos para que el grupo de energúmenos regresara a crispar mi tranquilidad con sus comentarios machistas sobre tetas que no pudieron chupar. Gracias al cielo era mi última noche con ellos. Kei Lang comenzaba a quejarse por mi ausencia y mamá que carecía de paciencia desde la aparición de su menopausia, me ponía de los nervios cada vez que los llamaba.

Entré al baño, quitándome los zapatos. Contaba con el tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha sin dejar evidencias. Era un atrevimiento que no podía tomarme en horas de trabajo, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente y enfriar mi corazón que amenazaba con desmenuzarse a la mañana siguiente, cuando una vez más, dejaría escapar mi oportunidad de confesarle la verdad a Syaoran.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo, batallando con mis inútiles medias para informarle a mamá que mañana por la tarde me tendría de nuevo en casa. Para mi sorpresa, fue Kei quien contestó mi llamada y lo siguiente que dijo después de saludar, me partió el corazón.

—_¿Ya le pediste su autógrafo, mami?_ —Era horrible que mi bebé tuviese que conformarse con una fotografía autografiada de su padre.

—Sí, cariño. Lo tengo en mi maleta. —Ni muerta le pediría su autógrafo a ese hombre. Era la peor madre del mundo por entregarle a mi hijo una inmunda firma falsificada, pero me gustaba rebatir ese hecho pensando que Syaoran era una escoria como padre.

Kei me dio un discurso sobre lo ansioso que estaba por mostrarle la basura que yo iba a darle a sus amigos de la escuela y finalizó con un sincero _"te amo, mami," _que me destrozó el alma. Después de todo, Syaoran no podía ser tan malo por haberme regalado un niño tan precioso y perfecto. Nunca lo busqué para informarle de su paternidad porque solamente habría logrado una pensión para mi hijo y una llamada en sus cumpleaños y días festivos. Eso lo habría lastimado más que la absoluta ausencia de su padre en nuestras vidas en aquellos momentos.

Desgraciadamente Kei Lang había heredado no sólo mis rasgos físicos, sino también el carácter soñador que tenía cuando adolescente y eso me hacía amarlo más allá de lo posible. Nadie lastimaría a mi niño mientras estuviese en mis manos evitarlo, por eso necesitaba regresar pronto a casa, para salvarme yo también de mi tormentoso pasado.

El agua que se arremolinaba a mis pies, se agitó con mi corazón cuando escuché ruidos cerca de la puerta. El tiempo no podía haber transcurrido tan rápido, por lo que supuse que era Akira regresando de cenar. Lo único que se me venía a la mente era gritar que el baño estaba ocupado y vestirme inmediatamente para evitarme problemas, pero correr la pequeña cortina fue el segundo peor error que cometí en mi vida con la mirada de Syaoran recordándome todo lo que una noche compartimos.

Sentí vergüenza de mi desnudez mas no efectué el absurdo intento de cubrirme con las manos. Caminé con la frente en alto a coger la toalla del lavabo porque conservaba la buena figura, salvo la imperceptible cicatriz de cesárea que yacía en mi vientre. No era un secreto para nadie la existencia de mi hijo, yo no había perdido oportunidad de mostrar su fotografía en cuanto los hombres comenzaron a coquetear conmigo. La mayoría se desilusionó con el hecho a excepción del baterista, que pareció ligeramente emocionado por la idea.

—¿Podría retirarse, por favor? —pregunté, utilizando el mismo tono con el que daba los buenos días. No iba permitir que Syaoran me viese afectada aunque las manos me temblaran. Faltaban pocas horas para que mi calvario terminara y no iba derrumbarme en los últimos instantes.

Syaoran pareció ligeramente ofendido cuando le arrebaté mis medias de las manos e intenté escabullirme del baño sin sostenerle la mirada un solo segundo.

—Si no querías que nadie entrara, le hubieses puesto seguro a la puerta —replicó, agarrándome del brazo.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió en un intento vano de liberarse. Syaoran estaba realmente enojado y dispuesto a enseñarme que la última palabra en todo la tenía él. Dejé caer mi ropa al suelo cuando me empujó contra el lavabo, arrancándome la toalla de un tirón. Una exclamación indignada se escapó de mis labios con mi mano elevándose por los aires para golpear fuerte en su mejilla. Sin embargo él evadió el golpe aprisionándome las muñecas sobre la cabeza. Estaba indefensa con un sujeto que en lugar de hombre, parecía un fiero guerrero legendario a punto de liderar una batalla sanguinaria que lo tendría a él como único ganador.

—¡Suéltame! —exigí, retorciéndome dentro de la pequeña prisión que había creado para mí. Protegiendo con toda mi voluntad a la niña soñadora que se había entregado gustosa a él, tenía miedo que ella liberase los sentimientos que encajoné en lo más profundo de mi corazón, años atrás—. No tienes derecho a tratarme como a una de tus mujerzuelas. Si tanto necesitas de una mujer, ¡vete, lárgate a abusar de una de ellas! Pero a mí déjame en paz.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que se te antoje, Sakura. Estamos solos en el autobús —susurró, rozando sus labios en mi cuello—. Me gustan estos juegos, tal vez cuando acabe de abusar de ti, chica inocente, atienda tu sugerencia de buscarme una puta. Mientras, contigo me basta.

—Eres un enfermo —sollocé, doblando ligeramente las rodillas para evadir sus besos. Syaoran se convirtió en un hombre más sexualmente atractivo de lo que recordaba, pero si alguien me preguntaba alguna de sus cualidades, yo únicamente podría decir eso; la fama le había calcinado el cerebro—. Si te atreves a tocarme, te demandaré maldito infeliz.

Puse mis últimas esperanzas en esa amenaza, pero Syaoran reaccionó como si le hubiese contado un chiste. Claro, él tenía comprado a todo el mundo. Nadie daría ni una pizca de credibilidad a una humilde mujer si él aplastaba mi testimonio, alegando que yo le había seducido.

—Una violación suena asquerosa hasta para mí —dijo Syaoran, trasladando sus manos a mi cintura—, y es que tienes razón. Si no accedes a arreglar las cosas conmigo por las buenas, me veré obligado a llevarte a los tribunales y ninguno de los dos quiere perder su tiempo en ese sitio, ¿verdad?

Fingí demencia de sus palabras. Nadie podría arrebatarme nunca a mi bebé, Syaoran no podía estar refiriéndose a él cuando ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, notando el anillo rojo que su insistencia había dejado alrededor de mi muñeca.

Sexo. Él sólo quería eso de mí, algo que le habría dado si no fuese más que un caliente músico estúpido para introducirme nuevamente en el mundo de los placeres. Olvidar por una noche mis responsabilidades y recordarme que era mujer viva, despierta, que podía encontrar regocijo fuera de su hogar. Pero era una cuestión demasiado arriesgada, su cercanía no le hacía bien a mis viejas heridas, tenía miedo de salir otra vez con el corazón roto.

—Vamos a continuar con el juego, chica inocente. Créeme que no querrás convertirte en una arpía que me robó miles de dólares por la mañana —sonrió, apretando uno de mis senos—. Ya están en tu maleta.

—De verdad, Syaoran —supliqué con un hilo de voz, llevando mis manos a sus hombros anchos y sudorosos. Su piel ardía bajo mis manos y sus dedos acariciando con ternura mi pezón, me hicieron flaquear casi al punto de las lágrimas—. Déjame ir.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —aseguró, abrazándome como a una virgen—. Te prometo que todo estará bien, no voy a lastimarte.

No era justo que me dejara convencer con unas cuantas palabras de su boca mentirosa, pero cuando ésta me besó reclamando una virtud que ya no estaba ahí, olvidé porqué odiaba tanto a ese hombre y accedí a ser suya como la chica inocente que él deseaba que fuese. Me llevó en sus brazos al dormitorio donde sólo tendrían cabida los susurros de la lujuria. No pensamientos. No sentimientos. Aunque esto último fuese inevitable para mí.

—Eres tan bonita —me dijo, arrojando las almohadas para situarme en su lecho y recordé que las únicas veces que estuvimos juntos no hubieron elogios. Sonreí. Él de verdad estaba jugando conmigo.

Estiré los brazos mientras él se quitaba la camisa todavía de pie. Todo en esa habitación me recordaba a él, sus aromas, sus colores, incluso su ineludible presencia sobre mí. —Dame un beso —ordenó, reclinándose al haberse liberado de sus pantalones.

Pretendía únicamente juntar nuestras bocas sólo unos instantes, pero me quedé atrapada en sus labios maliciosos mientras sus manos ávidas encontraban el camino hacia mis senos, acunándolos para consolarlos con su tacto en recompensa por el abandono de su boca.

Cerré los ojos, permitiendo que sus manos se pasearan por mi cuerpo, besando cada pedacito de piel que descubrían. Tenía mis rodillas apretadas a sus caderas en una protesta silenciosa por ser demasiado perezoso para atender los sitios que realmente necesitaba. Los pezones me dolían vergonzosamente y el clítoris me tarareaba escandalosamente entre las piernas. Arqueé la espalda cuando Syaoran finalmente, llegó dándoles pequeños mordiscos a los botones que ardían por él. Fue una tortura verdadera soportar la dureza de sus dientes y la brasa de su lengua lamiendo y succionando cuando debía.

Sus dedos jugaron con los labios de mi intimidad, abriéndolos como un capullo que esperaba ansioso por florecer en sus manos, pero sólo me acarició con cuidado, obligándome a sollozar por más. Una capa de ligero sudor envolvía mi cuerpo cuando llevé mis manos a la cinturilla de su bóxer, Syaoran sonrió irguiéndose ante mí con su mirada astuta impregnada de lujuria. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, clavando un dedo en mi sexo inflamado. Gemí porque lo retiró bruscamente, abriéndome las piernas tanto, que llegaron a dolerme los tendones.

De un momento a otro elevó mis caderas hasta sus hombros, apretándome las nalgas para sostenerme mientras su lengua se deslizaba caliente por mis labios.

—Hueles exquisito —gruñó, olisqueando su territorio luego de haberlo marcado—. Y sabes a gloria.

Las sábanas se arrugaron en mis manos porque no encontraba mejor cosa de la cual sostenerme con la invasión de su lengua, podía escucharlo succionar en medio de mis gemidos descontrolados. Las sensaciones que me provocaba eran tan fuertes y devastadoras para mis nervios como masticar una cucharada de piedras. Finalmente, cuando creí que no aguantaría más, me dejó caer sobre la cama bruscamente, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Me había dejado tan confundida que apenas y tuve tiempo de apreciar su magnífica erección, antes de sentirla dentro de mí. Me quejé como la primera vez, apretando mis brazos a su cuello. Otra vez se hacía presente aquel viejo sentimiento de satisfacción y necesidad de entrega, que me condujeron por malos caminos en el pasado. Mi cuerpo que había estado colmado de él en todos los sentidos, se rehusaba a acogerlo de nuevo y otra vez, Syaoran se empeñaba en quedarse.

—Eres tan pequeña y caliente —masculló, tomando despiadadamente un pezón entre sus labios—. Dime cómo me encuentras.

Moví las piernas entumecidas, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para hablar. —Grande y duro —jadeé, recibiendo su satisfacción de mi respuesta en su suave envite que me ayudó a recibirle mejor. Las embestidas que sobrevinieron fueron similares, lánguidas y profundas hasta que me sumergieron en un letargo que me hizo castañear los dientes y retorcer los dedos de los pies hasta el punto en que pensé que iba a perderlos.

La espalda de Syaoran se estremeció bajo mis manos y con la sarta de maldiciones que lanzó bañando mi interior sin retirarse, logré ver el cielo estrellado de la noche en el techo blanco de la habitación. Busqué su mirada con una sonrisa soñolienta, ésa vez atesoraría un bonito recuerdo del único hombre que había amado como mujer. Incluso imaginé atisbar un destello de verdadero cariño en sus ojos y me gustó pensar que le había hecho feliz entregándole mi cuerpo y mi corazón, inconscientemente, una vez más.

—Ahora sí, chica inocente. Te he compensado —gruñó, insistiendo con sus envites duros y profundos a medida que su pene iba recobrando rigidez—. Llego la hora de amarte como el tipo rudo que soy. No creas que te he olvidado, boquita de miel.

Entonces algo no concordó con nuestra unión y era el hecho de que yo había estado engañada todo ese tiempo, Syaoran me recordaba. Nunca había preguntado mi nombre, pero me había dado ese seudónimo ridículo después de poseerme por primera vez. Dijo que le había obsequiado un privilegio que ninguna otra se había molestado en ofrecer, por eso detestaba su estúpida canción _"Boquita de miel," _porque gracias a mí, encontró la inspiración para ascender al estrellato. Tenía entendido que la escribió una semana después de habernos conocido, él mismo tuvo el descaro de aclarar en televisión que la escribió para una chica… pero nunca consideré que fuese para mí.

Syaoran me recogió de la cama, acomodándome encima del buró con la espalda pegada a la ventana. Estaba demasiado conmovida para reclamar, las lágrimas de confusión se fundían con mis llantos de placer, sintiéndolo enterrarse profundamente en mí. Como si en ese lugar estuviese establecida una muralla que quería derribar con sus estocadas fuertes e insistentes, casi golpeándome el cuello uterino, desbaratándome por completo.

Amaba lo que me hacía, amaba cada músculo de su duro cuerpo perfecto, amaba lo imbécil e insensible que era. Amaba que, a pesar de todo, me recordara lo suficiente para haberme retribuido por lo que una vez le entregué.

Sus pulgares se situaron en mi vientre, presionando con fuerza la sombra de mi cicatriz. Lo sabía, conocía la existencia de nuestro hijo. —No llores, dulce amor. Te perdonaré el daño que me has hecho —jadeó, apretando mi trasero para que acogiera su polla completa en el lugar al que pertenecía. Dentro de mí. Ahí también esperaría a que él me regalara su corazón.

**Syaoran POV**

Se dice que a todo músico le llega algún día su verdadero amor, pues yo había tardado más en encontrarlo que en perderlo con una hermosa sirena de ojos verdes que emergió un día de la arena. La vi por primera vez siendo aplastada por una multitud a mis pies en mi primer concierto de verano. En aquel entonces, no estaba pensando otra cosa que no fuese llegar a la cima del mundo para demostrarle a mi familia que la pasión musical que gorgoteaba por mis venas tenía valía.

Por supuesto, también aprovechaba los beneficios que mi alocada carrera conllevaba. Siendo un joven que apenas había mirado el mundo a su alrededor, me dejaba obnubilar por cualquiera al que le gustase mi música. Pensaba que mi mundo estaba completo y pleno con un montón de buenos para nada siguiéndome de un lado a otro sin que no les interesara más que mi dinero. Follaba con cualquier mujer que se cruzara por mis narices y ya drogado hacía mierdas de las que me asqueaba al siguiente día.

Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que la vi ella, siguiéndome también de fiesta en fiesta cual una fanática cualquiera esperando que me la follara como la puta que suponía que era. Me torturaba pensando con cuántos se acostaba mientras me coqueteaba en plan de chica ingenua con una botella de cerveza a la que nunca le vi probar un sorbo.

Mi última noche en aquella ciudad, decidí por fin darle lo que con tanto ahínco había buscado. Me excitaba de muchas formas su juego de inocencia, prometía hacerme experimentar algo diferente. Así que la tomé casi con mis cinco sentidos en alerta para llevarla a mi habitación, donde efectuó una actuación magnifica de chica inocente hasta que le llegó el momento de revelarse en mis brazos. Sería mi zorra durante el tiempo que yo decidiera, haría lo que se me viniera en gana con su cuerpo y todo estaría bien entre nosotros si ella conservaba su boca cerrada, haciendo lo único para lo que era buena, follar.

La odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie en mi vida, ni siquiera a las personas que me engendraron para abandonarme con una niñera tras otra mientras viajaban por el mundo produciendo dinero. El problema era que ellos jamás me engañaron, nunca me dieron una insinuación de cariño a diferencia de aquella niña que me miraba como si yo fuese el tesoro más importante de su vida.

Se me revolvió el estómago al descubrir que su inocencia era genuina. La sorpresa más grande de mi vida llegó en el momento equivocado. Estaba demasiado absorto en mis necesidades y deseos para complacerla. Me había convertido en una maldita bestia que sólo podía atender a su propia lujuria. Sin embargo ella no se quejó en ningún momento. Era fuerte, era tierna… ella era todo lo que yo jamás llegaría a ser.

Mi error no fue amarla como se me placiera a lo largo de la noche, la tenía ahí, segura a mi lado. Estaba convencido de que aprendería a amarme tanto como yo la quería en mi vida y por eso tomé la estúpida decisión de levantarme de la cama e ir a mi estudio a escribir mi proposición de amor.

Regresé con un papel arrugado en el bolsillo y mi primera guitarra sobre el hombro, aunque aquello comparado con mi sonrisa de imbécil no era nada. Me había quedado solo otra vez, ella posiblemente me había utilizado para alardear con sus amigas que perdió su virginidad con la más reciente estrella del Rock. El te quiero que escapó de sus labios antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho a dormir, no significó nada.

Lo que tuvimos para mí no fue sólo sexo, lo que sentía por ella tampoco se parecía a esa mierda falsa del primer amor, era destino. Yo creía que todos tenemos una pareja única en el mundo, incluso mis frívolos padres fueron capaces de encontrarse y mantenerse juntos, pero yo había perdido a mi pareja sin vaciar mi revolver de oportunidades completo.

No volví a verla más en mis conciertos. Se me envenenaba la sangre tratando de adivinar a qué puta banda estaba siguiendo ahora y con quién se acostaba después. Pasé meses torturándome para olvidarla hasta que descubrí la única forma de hacerlo, arreglando mi vida. Aparté de mi lado a todos aquellos que miraban como una bolsa de dinero, dejé las drogas, el alcohol y las mujeres de a poco. Trataba de llevar a mis compañeros de grupo por el buen camino aunque a veces resultaba imposible y prefería darles una patada en el culo a joderme la existencia.

Tuve un par de novias medio decentes y todo marchaba en su rumbo hasta que me encontré otra vez con ella. Sakura Amamiya era su nombre. Y con ese conocimiento brotó un cúmulo de sentimientos que creía extintos. La ira, la venganza, la pasión. Quería agarrarla del cuello y estrangularla por mentirosa, pero me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo mientras estuviese pensando en chuparle el coño.

Tenía miedo de su mirada coqueta que causaba estragos en mi garganta cada vez que me observaba mientras dormía. Detestaba su boca descarada regalando sonrisas cada mañana, su jodida voz preguntándome si quería café o té. Estuve tentado a abandonarla en medio de la carretera cada vez que se sentaba cómodamente a platicar con mis amigos sin cruzar correctamente sus malditas piernas. Todo hasta que llegó el día en que nos mostró una foto de su hijo, el agua se me salió por la nariz cuando miré de lejos la cara de ese niño.

Yo era músico no pendejo. Le pedí a los chicos que le preguntaran por su edad, que le robaran una foto de su cartera mientras cocinaba y ordenando un sinfín de ideas en mi cabeza, llegué a la conclusión de que ése niño era mi hijo. Nunca había medido la posibilidad de convertirme en padre hasta que la sonrisita de aquél niño me hizo cosquillas en el pecho. Entré en un estado de pánico alarmante porque no sabría qué decirle después de tanto tiempo. No sabía lo que un padre debía decirle a un hijo porque mi papá nunca conversó conmigo hasta el día en que me desheredaron.

Yo quizás… podría enseñarle a tocar algún instrumento.

Mi rencor por Sakura aumentaba a medida que iba descubriendo sus secretos. Nunca le perdonaría haberme robado tiempo tan valioso con mi posible hijo, después de la infancia tan miserable que tuve que soportar. Era especialmente cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Dos mujeres alegaron tener un hijo mío en el pasado, pero las pruebas de paternidad revelaron lo contrario por lo que seguí mi vida tranquilo, inconsciente de que en algún lado alguien me había dado un hijo verdadero.

Le pedí a mi abogado que investigara más sobre la vida de Sakura ahora que sabía su identidad. Y efectivamente, la fecha del nacimiento casi concordaba con mis memorias aunque hubiese sido un parto complicado. Ella seguía soltera y viviendo con su madre. Algunos conocidos dieron buen testimonio de su trabajo y cero rastros de amantes rezagados.

Yo estaba solo, quería conocer a mi hijo y darle un hogar como era debido. De paso, recuperaría a la mujer que me había pertenecido desde el inicio de los tiempos. A mi pareja única y real, a mi boquita de miel.

El primer paso estaba dado, todavía no conseguía decidir quién sedujo a quién, pero el punto importarte era que nos habíamos acostado, y en esa ocasión, no sería tan pendejo de perderla de vista. Sabía que ella se iría corriendo a la primera oportunidad y por eso, yo debía ser más inteligente. Tenía un auto listo para secuestrarla, una boca dispuesta a besarla si intentaba gritar como demente y un corazón dispuesto para amarla.

*.*.*

**Sakura POV.**

Faltaba alrededor de una hora para salida del sol cuando me desperté dentro de una camioneta destartalada, completamente vestida y un hombre encapuchado al volante. La última vez que había sido consiente de algo, fue en el baño cuando nos acariciamos con el jabón luego de amarnos hasta la inconciencia durante la noche. Recordaba haber sentido la calidez de las sábanas bajo mi piel y el brazo de Syaoran envolviendo mis senos. Bueno, por lo menos había tenido la decencia de proporcionarme transporte luego de haberme utilizado para sosegar su tremendo apetito sexual.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunté, bajando los pies del asiento. Reconocía las señalizaciones y las calles inusualmente vacías, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca para asegurarme de que llegaría bien a casa si volvía a quedarme dormida.

—A tu casa, no estoy dispuesto a perderme otro desayuno con mi hijo. —Sus palabras me hicieron despertar definitivamente. De verdad me estaba exigiendo sus derechos como padre la noche anterior. No ganaba nada con desmentirlo, una prueba de DNA confirmaría fácilmente su parentesco y yo agravaría más mi situación por mentirosa.

—No puedes llegar y decirle al niño que eres su padre luego de diez años de ausencia. Lo afectaría demasiado y… —_Se molestaría conmigo._

—En todo caso, es tu culpa —musitó Syaoran, disminuyendo la velocidad—. Pero tienes razón. No quiero provocarle un trauma de por vida, diremos simplemente que tú y yo somos amigos. Quiero conocerlo y a ti también. —Acarició mi mejilla con los nudillos antes de darme un dulce beso en los labios. Sería difícil convencerme a mí misma de que todo aquello estaba sucediendo—. No llegaste a la conferencia para saber que me tomaré un descanso con mi familia. Ustedes.

El tipo que un día me rompió el corazón, de verdad había regresado a reivindicarse. A hacerse cargo del hijo que teníamos en común y sobre todo, a corresponder mis sentimientos. Me preocupaba la reacción de Kei Lang y la de mi madre, luego de haberle hablado tan mal de Syaoran durante tantos años. Pero confiaba en el corazón comprensivo de mi niño y en las habilidades de Syaoran para ganarse el aprecio de ambos. El destino me estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar.

El corazón me latía con fuerza cuando apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran para recibir el primer baño de sol de la mañana con el resurgimiento de mis sueños y esperanzas. Lloré de felicidad cuando el acarició mi brazo, tarareando su vieja canción en una promesa de que todo estaría bien porque al fin estábamos juntos, como debió ser desde el principio.


End file.
